Larva-M3-19(Silkie)
Silkie (Larva M3-19) is a main character in Teen Titans Go!. He is mainly Starfire's pet, but seems to have relationships with all of the Titans. Bio Silkie was created as Larva M3-19 by Killer Moth for use in an army of giant mutant moths to overthrow and dominate Jump City. However, Killer Moth had to get rid of certain parts of his plan, when his spoiled daughter Kitten, angry about her recent abandonment by her boyfriend "Fang", decided to blackmail Robin into becoming her date for her Junior Prom. The plan failed spectacularly, and upon the destruction of the moth control device by Robin, all the mutant moths reverted from their adult state into their larva state. Beast Boy secretly took Silkie home to the tower, and gave it to Starfire when she found it out. Silkie has also appeared in most episodes of the Teen Titans Go!''series. As seen in the episode "La Larva de Amor," Starfire loves Silkie so much that she would attack her friends when they fail to keep track of him. Also in the same episode, Silkie develops an extremely onee-sided relationship with a Mexican woman known as Sonia Conchita Hernández, and saves her from Carlos, a Mexican crime lord. It is shown in the episode, "Driver's Ed," that certain berries that Starfire collects are bad for him. They make his face swollen and puffy, as if he was having an allergic reaction. Episodes * Legendary Sandwich * Driver's Ed * Dog Hand * Double Trouble * Dude Relax * Laundry Day ''(cameo) * La Larva de Amor * Hey Pizza! * You're Fired * Super Robin (cameo) * Starliar * Parasite * Meatball Party * Staff Meeting * Terra-ized * Artful Dodgers (cameo) * Burger vs. Burrito * Matched (cameo) * Colors of Raven * Books * Starfire the Terrible * Caged Tiger (cameo) * Second Christmas (cameo) * Nose Mouth * Legs * In and Out * Little Buddies * Missing * Uncle Jokes (cameo) * Más y Menos (cameo) * Dreams * Real Magic (cameo) * Man Person * Money Grandma * I See You (cameo) * Salty Codgers (cameo) * The Mask (cameo in photograph) * Love Monsters (cameo) * Vegetables (cameo) * Serious Business (cameo) * Halloween (cameo) * Body Adventure * Road Trip (cameo) * Hot Garbage (cameo) * Let's Get Serious (cameo) * Cool School (cameo) * Kicking a Ball and Pretending to Be Hurt (cameo) * Head Fruit (cameo) * Yearbook Madness (cameo) * Operation Tin Man * Nean (cameo) * And the Award for Sound Design Goes to Rob * Some of Their Parts * Croissant * Spice Game * Accept the Next Proposition You Hear * The Fourth Wall * Garage Sale (cameo) * Food Fright * Party Party * Go Fish! (cameo on cover) * Mystery Box * Sleep Over Trivia * Silkie is apparently an ordained priest. * A running gag in the series, Silkie throws up in nearly every episode he is in, ever since Nose Mouth. * Silkie mostly appeared as an obstacle in Teen Titans Go! ''games. * In the original series, Silkie is a mutated moth larva created by the villain Killer Moth. Beast Boy secretly takes him in but then gives him to Starfire, who ends up being his permanent keeper. * It is revealed in "Starliar" that his favorite food is canned seafood. * Silkie resorts to eating nearly everything he comes across when he's not fed within a certain time frame. He's even willing to eat the contents of Beast Boy's litter box. * In Dog Hand, It is shown that Silkie's deepest wish is to evolve and grow wings. * Raven uses Silkie to act as "Princess Silkie Soft" when she plays with her Pretty Pretty Pegasus figures. * Beast Boy has also been shown transforming into a Silkie in La Larva de Amor. * Silkie gets spliced together with a rabbit by B'Wana Beast in You're Fired! * When Silkie eats Tamaranean berries in Driver's Ed and swells up, it is a subtle reference to the original series when Starfire fed him zorka berries from Tamaran and he became enormous. * Silkie is quite possibly the luckiest character on the show, as seen in La Larva de Amor. He averted death and disaster many times without trying. * Silkie also gained immortality upon eating the Legendary Sandwich until he threw the sandwich up. * Despite being male, Starfire bought Silkie a bikini in Hey Pizza!. * Tara Strong revealed in an interview that she provides Silkie's voice. ** Tara Strong replaced Dee Bradley Baker for voicing Silkie. Baker was Silkie's voice actor in the original series. * Starfire frequently refers to Silkie as a "Bumgorf", which is a Tamaranean term from the original series used as a term of endearment and roughly translates to "prodigy" or "child". * Various pictures of Silkie in various costumes can be seen in the hallway leading to the Titans' rooms. The costumes include a bee, a flower, and Batman. * Silkie's eyes usually remain shut, but some episodes like Starliar, Brain Food, and Dreams have revealed they are green. * In Matched, Silkie is referred to as a "bug of the cloth". This may be otherwise meant as a bed bug. ** Or since Silkie represents the common Silk Worm used to create silk (A type of "cloth") * It is revealed in Starliar that Silkie dislikes tofu, which is consistent with the original series. * Silkie is one of the two TTG! characters outside of the Teen Titans to be made into merchandise by Jazwares, the other being Trigon. * Tara Strong provides the voice of Silkie in Missing, using whatever voice she used for Bubbles on the Powerpuff Girls, which is the same voice she uses for Fisher Price's Little Mommy baby dolls. * In Missing , when Silkie is picked up, he makes a noise the Zombie makes in the video game Terraria. * Silkie seems to be very close to Beast boy, he is seen hanging out with him in various episodes and in Missing, Beast Boy gave Silkie a bath. * It is seen in In and Out, Starliar, and Little Buddies that Silkie eats anything. In the episode ''In and Out,Beast Boy invented a new game called "What's Inside Silkie" and pulled out a top hat on his first try. In Little Buddies, Silkie ate Pain Bot, displaying his enormous mouth full of teeth. * As of Money Grandma, Silkie has six outfits, with two jobs associated with some of them, a hennin it wears as Princess Silkie Soft, a crown it wore temporarily after eating the Legendary Sandwich, a two piece bikini Starfire bought for it in Hey Pizza!, a clerical collar for his job as an ordained priest inMatched, a pair of glasses it gained when Beast Boy accidentally made it smart in Brain Food, and a suit and necktie and a gavel for it's job as a political debate moderator in Money Grandma. * Robin and George Washington understood Silkie's questions and comments during the presidential debate in Money Grandma. * Of all the little buddies on the show, Silke appeared in the most amount of episodes. * Silkie is the only Teen Titan not to appear in every episode. * Silkie is revealed to genuinely love Starfire, as shown in "Dreams" and "Missing". Category:DC Universe Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Teen Titans Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Super Hero Category:Animals Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Eating Category:Obesity Category:Jump City Category:Genius Category:Body Alteration Category:Serqekinesis Category:C Class Category:Summoning Category:Armor Users Category:Depowered Category:Building Buster Category:Sidekicks Category:Male Category:Telekinesis Category:Scientists